Who are you?
by Hells-Angel197
Summary: First fic so go easy! When Sess, Inu and Izayoi go for a walk, they find a spider demon attacking a girl. They save the girl and take her back to the castle. The girl speaks another language and is neither human nor Demon. Who and what is she?
1. Amaris

A/N: Hi this is my very first fanfic so please go easy. And if you don't review, even if you don't like it, then I'll hunt you down! Just Kidding! Enjoy! By the way, Sesshoumaru is 13 in demon years, InuYasha is 9 and InuTaisho and InuYasha's mother are both alive.

Lady Izayoi, a 12 year old Sesshoumaru and a 9 year old InuYasha were walking through the forest near the Western Castle. InuYasha was being very energetic as usual and Sesshoumaru looked like he would rather spend a day with his father then be walking with the human and half-breed.

Lady Izayoi, InuTaisho's mate and InuYasha's birth mother, was sitting atop Ah-Un's back, watching as her son chased a butterfly. Sesshoumaru stared at her from the corner of his eye.

'Why did the bitch have to make me come? She is not my mother and never will be. She has no right to order a lord's son' he thought. He was clearly pissed but his mood went un-noticed by the other two.

"InuYasha please stay close to your brother or I", she called to him. "I am not his brother and I will never be. Get that clear into your head human", Sesshoumaru growled. "Sesshoumaru I am not in the mood to deal with your attitude. Now go find your brother and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble", Izayoi said.

Sesshoumaru glared at her then jumped high into a tree, away from her. Suddenly he heard a high pitched whiny and then the sound of InuYasha yelling an attack. Did the boy not know how to stay out of trouble?

He looked down at the human, who obviously did not hear either sound. He growled low in his throat then started running in the direction of the sound. He jumped down from a tree to see a large spider youkai getting ready to attack InuYasha, who was lying on the ground, tangled in spider webs.

On two large trees was a huge spider web. A black horse was rearing and whinnying loudly, his reins tied to a low branch of another tree. But what caught Sesshoumaru's eye the most was the girl attached to the spider web.

All he could see was icy-metallic blue colored hair because her head was hung low. Her skin was a pale ivory color and she wore a strange out fit, not the usual kimono. The top was a strange white wrap that had a thin strap that went over each shoulder. She was wearing a tan colored cowhide wrap that went around the lower half of her body and ended at her knees. She wore nothing on her feet. She was unconscious but not dead.

She had pointed ears and claws like him, yet she didn't smell demon nor human. His attention shifted back to the spider youkai, who was getting closer to InuYasha. 'Why must it be I who always has to save his hanyou ass?'

In two swift moves, the spider demon laid dead on the ground. He used his claws to free InuYasha from the webbing then glared at him. "What the hell did you think you were doing? That youkai was three times the size of you and much stronger", he growled.

"You had no problem killing it", InuYasha snapped, standing up and dusting himself off. "That is because I am stronger and older than you. Also, I am not a hanyou like you. Now what was the reason for doing such a thing? I thought you couldn't get any more stupid but you clearly proved me wrong."

"That's the reason", InuYasha said and pointed to the girl at the spider web. It was at that moment that Izayoi came. Her eyes scanned from the dead spider youkai then to Sesshoumaru and her son.

She looked over to where InuYasha was still pointing to a gasped. "Sesshoumaru help that poor child and InuYasha go untie the horse. He must belong to her", she instructed. InuYasha ran over to the still scared horse and jumped onto the branch to untie his reins. He quickly jumped down and grabbed the reins before the black horse ran away.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the spider web. The girl was tied to it by web bindings around her wrists, waist and ankles. He cut off the waist binding first to reveal a weird black sash that had three pouches on her left hip.

There was a black metal object that looked similar to guns except hand held size that was in a tight pouch on her right hip. The pouch had no bottom or opening cover. Instead, the mouth of the gun was sticking out from the bottom and the handle was sticking out from the top. There was another one of these pouches that held the same object on her left hip.

He ignored the items and cut off the ankle bindings. There was black fabric wrapped around her ankles and ended near her knees. He noticed that, even though it was very well hidden, the fabric was also wrapped around a dagger sheath on her left calf. The handle of the dagger was black so it blended in with the wrapping, making it seem like there was nothing except fabric.

'Very smart.' He cut off the binding of the right wrist to see the same black fabric, hiding another dagger. Finally he cut of the binding of the other wrist and she fell from the web. Sesshoumaru caught her before she hit the ground.

Just like the right wrist, the left wrist also had black wrapping that hid a dagger. Both daggers were on the inside of her arms, the hilts close to her palms, so that they would be more hidden.

He could now see her face. Her eyes were closed and she had full red lips that stood out against her pale face. On her right ear were three hoop earrings on the bottom, the first hoop larger than the other two. On top were two hoops the same size as the second and third hoop on the bottom.

On her left ear were the same earrings but with only one hoop on the top. She was very light and looked like she hadn't eaten in a week. She looked to be 11 or 12 years old. Her blue hair went to about her shoulders.

"Is she ok", Izayoi asked. "She's fine, just unconscious. Shall we take her to the near by village? That's probably where she's from", Sesshoumaru said. "Nope I don't think she lives there. Her saddlebags have clothes and a blanket in them. No food though. There's also whip but I don't think it's for the horse; it's probably a weapon. There's also herbs and bandages", InuYasha said, walking over to them with the horse.

"What kind of demon is she", Izayoi asked, noticing the claws and ears. "She smells neither human nor demon. She might be using a concealment spell but I doubt it. What shall we do with her", Sesshoumaru asked.

"We'll take her back to the castle. Your father should know what to do with her. Maybe she could be a servant. Sesshoumaru, you carry her and InuYasha you take the horse", She said and they started walking back to the castle.

Sesshoumaru, InuYasha and Izayoi watched as the girl started waking. The human and hanyou were sitting in chairs next to her bed and Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall on the other side.

The girl said something, but it was in an unknown language. (A/N: Anything she says or is in her language will be in _italics_) She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at InuYasha and Izayoi.

"Good kami! InuYasha, get away from her quickly", Izayoi exclaimed and backed away from the bed. The girl stared at her with ruby red eyes, confused and still half asleep. "Wait mother, I don't think she's turning into her true form, I think that's her natural eye color", InuYasha said and leaned closer to the girl.

That's when she became fully awake.

She had woken up to see two unknown figures staring down at her. At first she was confused but then the female backed away, saying something that the girl had no clue was.

The young boy said something in the same language and leaned closer to her. That's when she snapped awake. Faster than the human and hanyou's eyes could see, she pulled out the gun at her right hip and pointed it at the boy's forehead.

"_Come any closer and I'll kill you in one shot_", she growled. She saw the older female take a step forward and say something in her strange language. The girl quickly pulled out her other gun and aimed it at her.

Keeping the two in eyeshot, she looked around at her surroundings. She was in a room, lying in a large bed. She was still wearing the same dirty clothes. She rubbed her right foot against her left calf and felt the sheath and the dagger still there.

She checked to make sure everything else was also there. Her saddlebags and whip were lying in a corner of the room. She was so busy checking everything and watching the two that she didn't see a third person come up from behind her.

Sesshoumaru watched as she drew her small gun out and pointed it at InuYasha and said something in a different language. Sesshoumaru had an interest in languages and had learned all the languages known to their family but he had never heard hers.

Again he watched as she drew her other gun and pointed it at Izayoi, then looked around. He saw her rub her foot against her calf to check if her dagger was still there. He would have loved to see the girl kill the human and hanyou but then father would have had her killed as well and his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted her to live.

He quietly walked up behind her and grabbed her hands, squeezing hard enough to make her drop the guns. She struggled to break from his hold but it was useless. "InuYasha, take her legs and hold them so she can't try and kick us or something", he ordered.

InuYasha did what he was told and held her legs to the bed. Sesshoumaru held both arms in one hand and took both daggers from her wrists and dropped them to the floor. Then he unwrapped the fabric from one of her wrists and tied her wrists together.

He untied the fabric from her other wrist and tied her arms to the bedpost. He untied the sash from her waist and dropped it to the floor where the daggers were. He took the dagger from her calf and also dropped it then tied her feet together with the fabric from one of her legs.

InuYasha still held onto the girl's legs and watched as his half-brother started pushing up her skirt. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing", Izayoi demanded. Sesshoumaru ignored her and pushed up her skirt until he saw the pouch tied to each thigh. One pouch held another dagger and the other held another gun.

By now the girl was yelling words to them. They didn't know what the words were but Sesshoumaru could tell she was cursing them. "This is for your own good. Calm down and InuYasha will let go of your legs", he told her, hoping that somehow she understood his words.

She watched as he stood and faced her, arms crossed over his chest. She saw all her weapons on the floor and the younger boy still held her legs. He said something, though she didn't know what but she got the picture.

Her yelling and movements stopped and she watched the older boy nod to the younger one. The younger one let go over her legs and walked over to the female. The girl took this time to look over the three.

The older boy had long silver hair that ended at his waist and had golden colored eyes. His skin was a pale ivory color like hers. He wore and out fit similar to what she had seen in all the villages she visited.

She saw that he also had claws and pointed ears. She eyes looked over to the other two. The younger boy look like the older one except his eyes were more of a glowing amber color. He had the same silver hair that went to about mid-back. He wore a red out fit and had claws too.

What was different about the boy was that instead of pointed ears, he had two dog-like ears on the top of his head. The female had long black hair and violet eyes. She had no claws and had normal human ears. She wore a fancy looking out fit that was in three layers.

"_Who are you_", she asked the older boy but he clearly couldn't understand her. Suddenly all heads turned to the door. An older male stood there. He looked just like the other two boys but his silver hair was up in a ponytail and he wore armor.

"Is this the girl you found in the forest? You're not treating her very well", he said. The girl didn't understand his words but his voice was powerful yet calm and gentle and held lots of wisdom and years.

The younger boy and the female rushed over to him but the older boy stayed where he was. "Sesshoumaru", the older male said and the older boy looked over at him. So that was his name?

"Sesshoumaru", the girl said, trying out the new word. Everyone looked over at her, the older boy, the younger boy and the female had shock in their faces. The shocked look quickly went away on the older boy's face and was replaced with an emotionless mask.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Amaris", she said simply. Everyone stared at her in confusion. Then InuYasha got a look of understanding. "I think that's her name. Amaris. I like it", he said.

For the first time, the girl-Amaris- smiled. "Amaris. _Yeah that's my name. Now could you untie me_?" "She speaks another language", InuTaisho asked. "Hai, a new one that I have never heard of before", Sesshoumaru said.

"Can she stay father? She'd be really good. We could teach her our language and everything. I'd finally have someone to play with instead of boring old Sesshoumaru", InuYasha said excitedly.

Amaris looked over to Sesshoumaru when the younger boy said his name but looked at the older male when he spoke. "I think it would be a great idea for her to stay here. But first we need to untie her", InuTaisho said.

"Wait father", Sesshoumaru said. He gathered the daggers and guns from the floor and put them with the saddlebags. "Did those come from her", InuTaisho asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Well Amaris, lets get you untied." The Western Lord walked over to the bed and started untying her legs and wrists. When Amaris was free, she rubbed her wrists and ankles to get the feeling back into them.

InuYasha ran over to her bed. "My name is InuYasha. Can you say InuYasha", InuYasha asked. "InuYasha", she said slowly. "Right! Over there is my father InuTaisho and my mother Izayoi."

"InuTaisho. Izayoi." '_God these people have weird names_' Amaris thought. InuYasha smiled at her then grabbed her arm. "Come on I'll show you around", he said. There others watched as InuYasha ran out of the room dragging Amaris behind him.

A/N: Well there's my first chapter. Hope you like it and make sure you review! Bye!


	2. Friends?

A/N: I didn't get any reviews but maybe that's only cause there's only one chapter. Oh well. Yes I know things are rushing in this chapter but I just wanted to get a few things cleared up before the real stuff starts. Now onto the chapter!

InuYasha had spent the whole day showing Amaris around the castle. He pointed out different places and told her the names. She was catching on very well with his language. Now they were walking down the corridor to the dinning room for dinner.

"This corridor takes us to the dinning room and if you go a little farther you'll come to Father's study", InuYasha told her. He knew she couldn't understand him but he knew she that she would learn faster if he talked to her.

He opened the large wooden doors and allowed her to enter first. "You can sit over here next to me. It's the closest place to the door incase Sesshoumaru felt like trying to hurt me. You don't want to get on his bad side", he told her.

She could see Sesshoumaru, InuTaisho and Izayoi already seated at the table. InuTaisho was at the front and his mate was sitting to his left. Sesshoumaru was four seats away from them on the right.

InuYasha held out the chair next to his for Amaris then sat down next to his mother. Amaris watched as a few servants came out carrying food. A servant placed a plate of what looked like fish cut up in pieces in front of her.

"_Ew gross, this fish smells raw_", she grimaced. She took one look at it and pushed it away. InuYasha noticed her distress. "It tastes better than it smells. Just try a piece", he said.

He took her chopsticks, took a piece of the sushi and held it close to her mouth. Amaris was tempted to smack the gross food away but InuYasha's parents were watching. Sesshoumaru looked especially curious to see what she would do.

He had that look that said 'I bet you won't do it'. Well, she'd prove him wrong. '_I can't believe I'm doing this_' she thought. Amaris pinched her nose with her index finger and thumb then took the awaiting food in her mouth.

She took a few bites, swallowed, and then smiled. '_Hey this isn't so bad_'. InuYasha and his parents also smiled and went back to their food. "I knew you'd like it. Let me show you how to use these", InuYasha said.

As soon as Amaris knew how to use her chopsticks, InuYasha went to eating his food. Amaris gave Sesshoumaru a smug look then started eating her food as well.

It had been six months since Amaris had come to the castle. She had learned to speak their language quit well and was always conversing with 'Little Master'. As soon as she was able to speak and understand Japanese and had learned their ways, Lord InuTaisho had told her that she had to start earning her living.

She became the main servant for 'Little Master' and 'Young Master' and basically 'Little Master's babysitter. She had to start referring to InuTaisho as Lord and his mate as Lady and InuYasha was 'Little Master' and Sesshoumaru was 'Young Master'.

When no one was around, she'd refer the youngest son as InuYasha, and they had become very close friends. Sesshoumaru on the other hand didn't seem to like her. He said few words to her and mostly ignored her.

InuYasha said that that was how he always was; ignoring ones he thought were lesser than him. And yet, Amaris found herself wishing that he would speak to her more and spend time with her.

It was evening now, the sky growing dark and with no moon to shine. InuYasha had been absent for dinner, just like all the other evenings on the new moon. She was curious about where he was but didn't dare ask.

She was currently sitting in the gardens; which had become her most favorite place. She would go there to think, to pick flowers, or to just be alone. A gust of wind came her way and blew her shoulder length icy-blue hair around her. Then she smelt him.

She turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing just outside the entrince to the castle. She quickly stood up and bowed to him. "Young Master, what brings you out here in the gardens? You're usually in your room or the library during this time", she said, her tongue rolling slightly due to her accent.

"I was bored and decided to go for a ride. You have never once taken your horse out since you have arrived here, I was wondering if you would care to join me", he said, his normally cold voice sounding softer.

Her face brightened at the thought of riding her horse, and being with Sesshoumaru as well. "I would love to Young Master", she answered and the two started walking to the stables.

As soon as they arrived, Amaris forgot that she was a servant and in the presence of Sesshoumaru, and raced to where her horse's stall was. "_Nikita_! _I haven't seen you since forever. I'm sorry I have been neglecting you boy_", she cried happily.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl talked to the black horse. Unknown to her, he knew every word that she was saying. He learned her language very quickly and would always listen to what she was saying.

"_So your horse's name is Nikita_", he asked. Amaris was about to answer him but stopped and stared at him in shock. "You know my language? But how?" "I've been listening to you speak. It's very simple just as it was simple for you to learn my own language", he said, rubbing Nikita's muzzle.

"Oh you think you're so smart do you? Prove it then", she said smugly. "Well, how about the time you called Izayoi an old cow, which by the way is very true", he answered. Amaris blushed a deep red.

"I also know about your dreams. Whenever you have them you talk in your sleep. It's the same one every time. Tell me, what is it about", he asked. Amaris looked into his golden eyes, which were filled with curiosity.

"Well, there's a village. It's peaceful and quiet. I see a younger me picking flowers in a field and there is a lady sitting on a blanket under a tree. I run over to her and give her the flowers I picked.

Suddenly a dark cloud covers the sky and there's thunder and lightning. We hear screaming from the village and huts start to catch fire. Then I wake up", she said softly. "What does the lady look like", he asked.

"I can't see her face but she has long auburn brown hair and she is wearing an out fit similar to mine. That's all I can ever remember", she told him. Suddenly the two was interrupted by an impatient whinny from Nikita.

"Looks like Nikita wants to go", she laughed. "I will get my horse ready then meet you back here", Sesshoumaru said. Amaris nodded and watched him go to another stall. When Sesshoumaru came back with his horse, he saw Nikita already and Amaris trying to get on the saddle but her ankle length kimono was making it difficult.

Amaris gave an annoyed growl and started taking off her kimono. Underneath was the same out fit that she had been wearing when he first saw her. She hoisted herself onto the saddle then walked Nikita out of the stall, closing the door behind her.

"What is that strange out fit you are wearing", Sesshoumaru asked as they left the stable. "This? This is what I would always wear. It's called a tank top and a skirt. I also have a white blouse and three other tank tops in red, light blue and light green", she said.

Sesshoumaru just gave her a weird look and broke out into a canter. Amaris clicked her heels against Nikita's sides and followed. They soon came to a very familiar place. "Hey this is the place where I was attacked by that spider demon", Amaris said.

"So it is. What were you doing in these parts anyway", Sesshoumaru asked. "It started three months prier to when you found me. I woke up and couldn't remember anything. I remembered my name, fighting skills and stuff like that but I couldn't remember my past. I hoped that if I traveled around then I might find where I came from.

The village near here was not so helpful though. They attacked me and I had to leave quickly. I found myself here and was taking a rest when the spider demon attacked me. You know the rest", she told him.

"I see. It was a good thing that InuYasha found you then." "Are you saying that you are glad that I lived", she said in mock gratitude. "No, I am saying that if you hadn't been saved then the demon would have ate you. You were so small back then that you wouldn't have filled it and it would have gone after some other creature or attacked the village", he smirked.

Sesshoumaru turned his horse around and raced off towards the castle. Amaris glared at his fading form. If that's how it's going to be then fine. _Lets go Nikita_", she said and galloped after him.

They soon caught up with Sesshoumaru. "You'll never beet us, Nikita's name means unconquerable. Besides, I can run faster than your horse", she boasted and was soon far ahead of him.

Amaris arrived in the stables and walked Nikita over to his stall. She looked back but was not able to see Sesshoumaru yet. Then she got an idea. 'I shouldn't be doing this since I'm only a servant and he's my master but this is just too fun.'

She walked Nikita over to another stall that was barley noticeable in the shadows. "_I need you to be very still and quiet for me_", she whispered to him. As soon as he was comfortable, Amaris jumped up into the rafters.

She could see out of a roof window that Sesshoumaru had gone down to walking his horse and was still a little away from the stable. Amaris took a deep breath and screamed; loud enough for him to hear and think she was in trouble but not loud enough for anyone in the castle to get alarmed.

Just like he guessed, Sesshoumaru broke out into a run and was soon in the stables. When Sesshoumaru had heard the scream, he instantly knew it was Amaris and that she was in trouble.

'The stable.' Sesshoumaru broke out into a run and was soon in the stables. He tied his horse's reins to a pole then looked around. He didn't see Amaris hiding in the rafter shadows.

As soon as Sesshoumaru was right under her, Amaris jumped. She landed on him, sending both of them to the ground and into a pile of hay. When he recovered from the surprise attack, Sesshoumaru glared at her.

Amaris spit out the hay in her mouth and laughed at his look. "Oh come on Sesshoumaru admit it, it was funny", she laughed. She soon found herself being pounced by him. Sesshoumaru straddled her waist and held her wrists over her head with one hand.

"That was not funny. This on the other hand is", he said, smirking down at her. She was now breathing hard because of the jump and the shock at being pounced on. Amaris blushed at how close he was to her.

Sesshoumaru saw her face turn red, giving color to her normally pale face, and the shadows made her ruby red eyes look darker. He started moving closer then heard a voice at the stable doors.

"Don't you think you two are a little young to be having trysts?" InuTaisho said. They both quickly stood up and faced the Lord. Amaris was blushing even deeper and was bowing low.

"Milord it's not what it looks like. We were, um, well you see, it all started", she stuttered. She was so nervous and embarrassed that she was getting her words mixed up and saying things in what seemed like a mixture of Japanese and her own language.

She finally just closed her mouth and stood there fidgeting. Sesshoumaru thought that her embarrassment and nervousness was very humorous. "Relax dear child. Lets just pretend I didn't see anything. Now I think it's time that both of you were off to bed", he suggested.

Amaris stared at him like he was crazy until Sesshoumaru nudged her side. "Oh right." She hurried to pick up her kimono. "_Good night_", she whispered to Sesshoumaru when she passed him.

"Good night Lord InuTaisho, Young Master", she said and ran out of the stables. "I meant you to Sesshoumaru. I'll have someone put your horse away", his father said. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I want to see you in my study tomorrow after breakfast", InuTaisho said when he past. Sesshoumaru continued to walk towards the castle. Tomorrow was not going to come slow enough.

A/N: Well I guess that's about it for this chapter. I'm gonna add stupid questions at the end of each chapter just because I feel like it lol. Bye All!

Stupid Questions (I doubt anyone could answer them but if you want to then go right ahead)

Does InuYasha ever wash his clothes or take a bath?

Will Kagome's grandpa ever think of a normal sickness?

Does Hojo ever get a life?

Stay tuned for the next episode of "When I ask stupid questions" lol


	3. The new dream

A/N: Hi guys! You poeple are mean! I was hoping for some reviews but noooo! I get none! How Rude! I'm sorry to say but I have to tell you that I won't be updating very much. My roommate will be leaving the hospital tomorrow (and unfortunately she's taking her laptop with her) and I just found out I'm pregnant so I won't be able to go to the library a lot. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I own very few things, InuYasha being one of those things. I also do not own the lullaby.

InuYasha and Amaris walked hand in hand down the long corridor to the dinning room for breakfast. As soon as they got to the big doors, they dropped hands and Amaris fell three steps behind him as was it expected of a servant.

The two walked in to be greeted by InuTaisho and Izayoi. Sesshoumaru just sat in his seat, avoiding Amaris' eyes. The pre-teen blushed a deep red when she remembered what happened last night.

Everyone ate in silence. As soon as InuTaisho was finished, he got up and looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, follow me to my study now", he said. Sesshoumaru got up and followed his father to his study.

InuTaisho sat down behind his desk but Sesshoumaru remained standing. "What do you think of Amaris", he asked. Sesshoumaru's unemotional mask didn't change but the lord saw the confusion in his eyes.

"She is an interesting and very unusual girl. She has been here for six months and yet she still puzzles me", Sesshoumaru told him. "When she first came here she had weapons did she not", InuTaisho asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I have been thinking this over and have come to a decision. I want you to train Amaris with the sword. Spend time with here and get to know her. InuYasha is too young for her to be hanging around with all the time and she needs a friend. From what I saw last night you two seem to get along very well", InuTaisho said, laughter in his eyes.

"What you saw last night was nothing. Do not mistake fascination for infatuation. I will do as you have asked but things between us will not change. Good day Father", Sesshoumaru said coldly and walked out of the study.

"You are still growing. One day you'll realize the truth my boy", InuTaisho muttered to himself.

Sesshoumaru walked down the long corridor to Amaris' room, which was next to his and across from InuYasha's. He heard the voices of Amaris and InuYasha inside the room when he got to the door.

"I know you're there Sesshoumaru. Come in if you wish or you can stand out there all day, it's your choice", Amaris' voice called from the room. Sesshoumaru opened the door and entered, closing it behind him.

He found the two sitting on Amaris' bed. Amaris was cleaning her weapons with a cloth while InuYasha watched. "What are those weird pouches called", InuYasha asked. "Those are my holsters. Those are what I keep my guns in", Amaris answered.

"And how come the bullets have colored stripes around them?" Amaris had taken the bullets out of her guns before she started cleaning them. They were currently in three piles, one pile for each color: yellow, green and blue.

"The colored stripes indicate what there power is. The yellow stripe means it does electricity, the green stripe means poison and the blue stripe means water. I also have bullets with red and pink stripes. The red stripe means fire and the pink stripe means illusions", she told him.

"And what do these bullets do", Sesshoumaru asked, looking over her shoulder. "When the bullet hits the enemy it unleashes the power it holds. Lets say I shot an enemy with a green stripe bullet.

The poison would enter it's blood and circulate to everywhere in it's body and eventually killing it. It's the same with the other bullets; red bullets make the body catch fire, yellow bullets electrocute the enemy, the blue bullets fill the lungs with water and the pink bullets fill your mind with illusions, mostly of your greatest fear or something bad that's happening to you that really isn't", she explained.

"Sesshoumaru's a poison demon. He has a poison whip and poisonous claws", InuYasha told her. "You do? Wait right here for a second", she said happily and jumped off the bed.

She ran over to her saddlebags and pulled out two metal bowls, a spoon, a cloth and two animal hide pouches. She placed the stuff on the bed and filled one of the bowls with water from a bucket then sat down.

"What are you doing", Sesshoumaru asked as he watched her crush some leaves and powder together and poured some water into the other bowl and stir the mixture. "Ugh that stuff smells! What is it", InuYasha asked, holding his nose. Sesshoumaru was also holding his nose.

"This is for incase the poison effects me. I don't feel like dying today", she said as if it was the most obvious answer. Amaris took one of the daggers that was wrapped around her calf and used it to slice a medium size gash on her wrist, deep enough to bleed but not deep enough to do any extreme harm.

"Amaris what are you doing", InuYasha exclaimed. He tried to grab the dagger but Amaris just slapped his hand away. "Sesshoumaru I want you to drip some of your poison into the gash. Quickly before the wound heals", she instructed.

"This is crazy! Do you not know it will kill you", he said. Amaris gave an agitated sigh. "That's the whole point. For some reason, most poisons don't affect me. I want to see if yours does or not. Now would you hurry up", she snapped.

Sesshoumaur fought the urge to roll his eyes at her stupidity and to lick the blood that was dripping down her arm. The smell had finally hit him, her scent but sweeter, almost drugging him.

Amaris watched as Sesshoumaru's index finger's claw glowed green. He ran the claw across the gash, poison leaking out and leaving a trail of green. Amaris waited for the poison to sink in and the wound to heal.

Then she felt her arm burning and cried out in pain. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were about to help her but she glared at them. It was a few minutes until she felt the pain go away.

She opened one eye and then the other. She hadn't realized that she had closed them. She waited a few seconds then sighed with relief. "Well it looks like the poison doesn't completely affect me but, lets not do it again", she laughed.

InuYasha grabbed her arm and inspected her wrist, not totally convinced that she was ok. "InuYasha I'm fine. What are you doing here", Amaris asked, changing the subject. "Father wants me to teach you how to fight with a sword", he told her.

"Really", she asked excitedly. "Could we start now?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Great! Let me just put my stuff away. I'll finish cleaning my guns later", she said. "Can I come and watch", InuYasha asked as she cleaned up.

"You have your lessons to go to", he answered. "You can come next time", Amaris said. The three exited the room, Sesshoumaru and Amaris going left and InuYasha went right, muttering about 'stupid lessons'.

Sesshoumaru and Amaris quietly walked back to her room. They had been practicing all day and it was now late. InuYasha was already in bed. "You can come in if you like. Unless you have something better to do", Amaris said nervously when they got to her room.

"I would like that", he said. They entered the room and Amaris dropped tiredly onto her bed and Sesshoumaru sat down at the end. "You know, you could have gone easy on me, I am only a beginner after all", she muttered.

Sesshoumaru let a small smile appear on his normally stoic face. "You did very well for your first time. You were even able to make a single scratch on me", he smirked. 'That's only because you were distracted. What were thinking about anyway", she asked.

"Nothing that concerns you", he lied. Actually, it did, since it was she who he was thinking of. While they were fighting, she had shed her kimono and was wearing another out fit under it.

This out fit was a skirt that went to mid thigh and a pale blue shirt that she called a 'tank top'. He had never seen anything so indecent and yet so enticing. His father's words from earlier echoed in his head.

'No, I do not like her. She is a fascination and nothing more. I will not lower myself to the worthless feelings of 'friendship' and 'love''. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and InuYasha poked his head in.

"InuYasha what are you doing up this late", Amaris asked. "I had a nightmare and can't go back to sleep. I went to mother and father's room but they were busy. Can you sing me a lullaby", he asked.

Amaris blushed when he said that his parents were 'busy'. She wondered what kind of busy and scolded them in her mind for doing what she had a good feeling they were doing near the presence of a child of InuYasha's age.

She quickly came back to attention when InuYasha climbed onto her lap. "I don't know any lullabies that you know but I can try. Lets get you back to your bed", she said and got up, carrying InuYasha, and went to InuYasha's room.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall and watched as Amaris placed InuYasha in his bed and tucked him in. "Now let me think. There's one that I remember. You won't understand the words since it's in my language but the melody is pretty", she said. She took a deep breath and started singing.

_Spi mladyenets, moi prekrasný,  
bayushki bayu,  
tikho smotrit myesyats yasný  
f kolýbyel tvayu._

_Stanu skazývat' ya skazki,  
pyesenki spayu,  
tý-zh dremli, zakrývshi glazki,  
bayushki bayu._

_Sim uznayesh, budit vremya,  
branoye zhityo,  
smyelo vdyenish nogu f stremya  
i vazmyosh ruzhyo._

_Ya sedeltse boyevoye  
sholkom razoshyu.  
Spi, ditya mayo radnoye,  
bayushki bayu._

_Bogatýr tý budish s vidu  
i kazak dushoi.   
Pravazhat' tibya ya výdu,  
tý makhnyosh rukoi._

_Skolko gorkikh slyoz ukradkoi  
ya f tu notsh pralyu!  
Spi, moi angel, tikho, sladko,  
bayushki bayu._

_Stanu ya toskoi tomit'sya,  
byesutyeshno zhdat',  
stanu tselý dyen' molit'sya,  
po notsham gadat'._

_Stanu dumat', shto skutshayesh  
tý f tshuzhom krayu.   
Spi-zh, paka zabot nye znayesh,  
bayushki bayu._

_Dam tibye ya na darogu  
obrazok svyatoi,  
tý yevo, molyasya bogu,  
stav pyered saboi._

_Da, gotovyas v boi apasný,  
pomni mat' svayu.  
Spi, mladyenets, moi prekrasný,  
bayushki bayu._

Amaris' soft voice and the melody of the lullaby soon lulled InuYasha to sleep. Amaris stopped stroking his hair when she noticed that he had fallen asleep. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead then stood up and walked to where Sesshoumaru was standing.

"Where did you learn that lullaby", Sesshoumaru asked. Amaris shrugged. "It's one of the things I know but can't remember", she said as they walked to her room. "Have you ever thought as to why you have no memory of your past?"

"I've given it some thought but so far have come up with nothing. All I can guess is that I was in a battle or something and lost my memory. I keep hoping I will remember everything eventually", she said.

Amaris flopped inelegantly onto the bed and Sesshoumaru sat down next to her. "Maybe your dreams have something to do with it", Sesshoumaru suggested. Amaris just shrugged her shoulders again.

"Must you be this difficult", he said in an agitated voice. "Yes I do", she smirked. For the second time that day, Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Why must you be so unemotional", she asked.

"Because emotion makes you weak", he answered. "So you're calling me weak? You know, not once have I seen you smile since I've been here", she pressed on. "Must you be so persistent? It is late. I think it is time that we were going to bed. We'll do some more training tomorrow", he said.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked to the door. He was about to walk out when Amaris grabbed his arm. "Wait Sesshoumaru", she said. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"_Emotion is not a bad thing and it doesn't make you weak like you think. You should show how you feel more often. Good night Young Master_", she said and bowed, smiling at him.

Sesshoumaru gave her a small nod and walked out, closing the door behind him. He stood there for a few minutes, listening to Amaris get ready for bed. He didn't walk to his own room until he heard Amaris' soft breathing that meant she was asleep.

_Emotion is not a bad thing and it doesn't make you weak like you think. You should show how you feel more often._ Was she right? Amaris' words played over and over in his head, as he got ready for bed.

'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to show a little emotion. Not around others but maybe it would be ok to at least smile once or twice. But only to Amaris.' At this decision, Sesshoumaru slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sesshoumaru quickly opened his eyes. He had been dreaming (a dream that he would never tell a soul about, especially Amaris? when he suddenly woke up, hearing the sounds of frightened cries from the room next to his.

He got up and quietly ran to Amaris' room and opened the door. He found her thrashing around in bed. 'She's having a nightmare'. He heard her muttering something and walked closer so he could hear better.

"_Please no! Get away from me; don't touch me! Who are you and why did you kill all of them! What do you want with me_", Amaris muttered and her thrashing became more violent.

"Amaris! Amaris wake up, you're dreaming", he whispered, trying to shake her awake. Her eyes snapped open and looked up at him. He had never seen her so frightened, not even when she had gone for a walk in the forest without any weapons and was attacked by a bear demon a few months ago.

"_Sesshoumaru_", she cried and threw herself into his arms, crying. "_I was so scared. It felt so real_", she whispered. Sesshoumaru held her close and rubbed her back to calm her down.

He felt weird doing this but it seemed to be working so he didn't stop. Her crying soon stopped but her body still trembled. "I guess InuYasha wasn't the only one to be cursed with nightmares tonight. I'm sorry for acting so childish", she said weakly.

"It was not your fault, I was not sleeping anyway", he lied. "It was different then my other dream. It was dark and the whole village was on fire. There were people screaming and running everywhere.

The lady and me rushed to the village from the meadow and found all kinds of demons. They were killing anybody they could catch. Suddenly the lady gasped and fell to the ground, dead.

I quickly spun around and there was this tall figure looking at me. He had greasy black hair that went to his shoulders and was wearing an out fit similar to yours but it was all black.

I could tell he was demon by the ears and claws. What was strange though was that I couldn't see his eyes. It was like the dream didn't want me to see so it blurred his eyes. He took a step towards me, holding out a blood-covered sword.

I took a step back but tripped on a rock and fell down. He smirked and said something to me but I couldn't hear it. That's when you woke me up", she told him. Sesshoumaru though all this over but couldn't think of any reason she would be having those dreams.

"I do not know why you are having these dreams but I will talk it over with Father. Maybe he will know something. Right now it is late. Do you think you can go back to sleep", he asked her.

Amaris nodded. "I think so. I've never had the same dream twice in one night so I don't think I will have it again tonight. Could you stay with me until I fall asleep", she asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down.

It was a few hours before he heard Amaris' soft breathing again and knew she was asleep. He was about to go back to his own room but changed his mind. He doubted he could fall back to sleep and this gave him time to think.

'Father should know something about this. I will ask him first thing in the morning.'

Hells-Angel19: I think I'll leave it there because my arm is starting to bother me lol. I've been thinking about it and I think I need a beta reader. I've read many fanfics and mine and nothing like them. It's too blah sounding. What do you think Amaris?

Amaris: Wasn't Ellie and Ray helping you?

"Hells-Angel19: Yeah but Ray's gonna be busy for most of the next month and I haven't chatted with Ellie in awhile. I really hope she's ok. I was watching the news and it said that there was four more bombings in London. I've been worried sick since.

Amaris: She's probably just ignoring you.

Hells-Angel19: Hush you. You're just still mad that I made you a kid in this fic.

Amaris: Of course I'm mad. Who wouldn't be mad if they were a kid?

Hells-Angel19: Um…Ray wouldn't be mad.

Amaris: Well Ray is just strange. You know that. I'm going to get something to eat. I'm starving.

Hells-Angel19: Yeah you do that. It's not like you're any help anyway.

Amaris walks away to get something to eat

Hells-Angel19: Sorry about that, my muse gets on my nerves a lot. The lullaby in this chapter is called 'Cossack Lullaby'. It's an old Russian lullaby that my ma used to sing to me when I was younger. If you want the English lyrics then just ask in a review. I don't know when I'll be updating but I'll try not to be too long. I guess that's all I have to say for now. Mne nado idti. Poka! (Translation: I must be going now. Bye! in Russian.)

Stupid Questions.

Will Kouga ever realize that Kagome doesn't want him?

Will Miroku ever learn to not be a pervert?

Will InuYasha ever learn that Kikyou is DEAD and go with Kagome?

Will Kikyou ever just STAY DEAD?

Will Sesshoumaru ever learn that humans aren't that worthless?

Will Jaken ever learn to just keep his damn mouth shut?

Will Rin ever stop picking on Jaken? (even though its funny)

Stay tuned. Until next time, take care of yourself, and each other. (sorry, I've been watching way too much Jerry Springer lol)


	4. Good things gone bad

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while but I had to go to Houstin, Texes. Their hospital is better than the one I live in so the doctors shipped me over there so I could have a check up. You know, see how my cancer is, see if my meds are working, see if the cancer or my meds are harming the baby, stuff like that. I only get a few hours every couple of days to go to the near by library and go on the computer so that's why I haven't updated. But I plan on writing a few chapters then update the fic when I get home. I'm adding this one now just because I'm bored and I just feel like it lol. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes because the program I'm using doesn't have spell check. I'm changing the color of Amaris' hair from icy matalic to icy silver blue! I think that's all. Enjoy!

Normally when Sesshoumaru wakes up, he expects to wake up in his bed, not in a chair with a young girl with ruby red eyes and icy silver blue hair. Well, ever since they found Amaris, life had been everything but normal. Maybe we should start from the begining. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and yawned.

He had to blink a few times to see if he was awake or not. Instead of his usual bed and usual room, he woke up to find himself sitting in a chair next to Amaris' bed. 'What am I doing in here?' he thought and tried to remember everything that happened the night before. 'InuYasha had a nightmare and Amaris sung to him. We went to bed. I awoke to Amaris having a nightmare.'

Now he remembered. Amaris asked him to stay with her until she had fallen asleep. He must have fallen asleep as well. Suddenly he heard a cough next to him. He turned his head to see Amaris sitting crossed legged on the bed and smiling at him. "Do you always take this long to wake up?" she asked happily.

"Are you always this happy when you wake?" he asked. He stood up and streched his sore muscles from sleeping in the chair. Amaris watched his every move, the smile still on her lips. "What are you smiling about?" he asked, agitated. "Don't you remember? You said you would show me some sword techniques since I was good at hand to hand combat. I've been up since sunrise waiting for you," she told him.

"Then why did you not just wake me?" "Because you looked so cute and adorable sleeping that I didn't have the heart to," she cooed. "Never call me cute and adorable again," he snapped, glaring at her. Amaris was unaffected by the glare. "Fine. But that doesn't mean it's not true," she said, muttering the last part.

Sesshoumaru heard the last part but ignored it. "I will go get dressed and then we will go to the dojo. Wait for me in the hall," he said and left the room. When he came out of his room, he found Amaris waiting impatiently for him. "Finally! You dress almost as slow as Izayoi," she teased. "I do not. That human takes hours to put on a kimono," he said, defending himself.

Amaris rolled her eyes and started walking down the corridor to the dojo but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her down another corridor. "Hey what's the deal! I thought we were going to train!" she said. "We are but first we need to talk to father about your dreams," he told her.

By the time they got to InuTaisho's study, Sesshoumaru's hand had left Amaris' arm and he was now subconciously holding her hand. He knocked on the door and waited until they were welcomed in then walked in. They walked to the large wooden desk and bowed, their hands still linked.

InuTaisho was surprised to see Sesshoumaru and Amaris but his surprise quickly turned to happiness when he saw the two joined hands. Sesshoumaru saw what he was looking at and quickly seperated their hands. Sesshoumaru thought he saw disapointment in her eyes but it was probably just his imagination.

"What is it that you both want?" InuTaisho asked, breaking the silence. "Father, I was wondering if you know anything about having a dream about your past?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "Why would you want to know something like that?" Sesshoumaru nudged Amaris' side, signaling to her to tell him about her dreams.

Amaris quickly shook her head and looked down, suddenly finding her feet very interesting. Yet again Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Amaris has been having dreams and I was thinking that maybe they're from her past," he told his father. InuTaisho thought it over. "Well since we don't know anything about your past, I don't know if they would just be dreams or actually something that happened. Now I won't ask you what your dreams are about since that's privet but how long have you been having them?" InuTaisho asked.

"Nine monthes ago. I don't have any memory of my past prier to then," she muttered, still looking at the floor. "Well I'll let you know if I find anything helpful. Now you two run along and do your training," he said. Sesshoumaru and Amaris bowed and walked out of the study. "Why did you act like that?" Sesshoumaru asked as they walked to the dojo.

Amaris only shrugged. They soon arrived at the dojo and Sesshoumaru got his sword and a sword that InuTaisho had made for Amaris."Father had this made for you. We'll only do a few techniques today," he told her, handing her the sword. It was a regular looking sword. The blade was shining silver and the hilt was black with a diamond in the middle that matched the color of her eyes.

They walked to the middle of the room and Sesshoumaru showed her how to hold the sword. He showed her how to attack, how to block and different techniques. By the time they were done Amaris was breathing slightly hard but Sesshoumaru didn't even look tired. "Now lets see how you do in combat," he said started running at her.

Amaris just barely jumped out of the way but Sesshoumaru quickly turned around and ran at her again. Amaris continued jumping out of the way and Sesshoumaru continued to run at her. "What is the problem? You afraid to attack back or are you just weak?" he teased, trying to get her to attack.

His words stung her and Amaris stopped. She waited until he turned around and started running at her again. When he was close enough, Amaris threw her sword up in the air then did a back flip, kicking Sesshoumaru square in the chin. Sesshoumaru fell back and landed on the floor, clutching at his chin.

As soon as Amaris landed, she quickly rushed over to him. She kneeled down in front of him and slapped his hands away so she could inspect his chin. His mouth was bleeding a little because he bit his tongue and his fangs had dug into his bottom lip and gum but either than that he was fine.

"I am so sorry Sesshoumaru! I didn't mean to hurt you," she cried apoligicaly. "I'm fine. I wanted you to attack, but I wanted you to use your sword, not your foot," he said, whipeing away the blood and giving her a smile. Amaris' eyes widdened then suddenly she gave him a hug. She quickly pulled away and smiled at him.

"You smiled! See that wasn't so bad," she teased and helped him stand up. Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I think that is enough damage for one night," he declaired, his chin already healing.They put their swords away then left to go get some breakfast.

Sesshoumaru laid in his bed thinking. It had been four years since they found Amaris. The southern lands and the northern lands were at war and there was talk that the southern lord had order demons to attack the western lands. They were not part of the war but InuTaisho was an allie to the northern lord and that ment that the southern lord had made them enemies. There had not been any attacks so far, but everyone was on high alert.

They celibrated Amaris' sixteenth birthday two weeks ago. InuYasha had gotten her a silver comb with red rubies dercoratng it, InuTaishi had gotten her a new daggar and Izayoi got gotten her a hair elastic with a jeweled cherry blossom on it. Even he had gotten her something, a new lilac colored kimono that went to her knees.

He remembered when she had hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, then turned away embarresed. Over the years they had become very close and Sesshoumaru sometimes found himself wondering what her lips felt like or what she would do if he kissed her. But of course he shook those thoughts away.

She still had dreams, or more like nightmares. She had had the same nightmare for four years. Usually he would wake her up and stay with her until she had fallen back to sleep but for the past two months, whenever Amaris had the nightmare, she would come to his room and crawl in bed with him.

Thankfully no one ever found them like that but Sesshoumaru sometimes questioned his sanity because he never said no to such an act. 'Of course you'd never say no. You like her and you know it,' his inner demon said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and moved onto his side. 'Corection, you like her. We have had this disscusion already,' Sesshoumaru said.

His inner demon snorted. 'We are the same. If I like her then you like her. End of story,' inner demon argued. "Will you just give it a rest?' Sesshoumaru snapped. 'Not until you admit that you like her and you have to mean it,' inner demon said, smirking. Sesshoumaru sighed agitatedly.

'Fine! I like her! Happy now?' And that was the honest truth, no mater how much he denied it. He listened for his inner demon to say something but there was only silence so Sesshoumaru took that as a yes. Suddenly he smelled the scent of lilacs and summer rain and saw the door open. He closed his eyes and listen as Amaris walked in and closed the door.

Sesshoumaru waited for Amaris to crawl in bed but all she did was stand there. "Are you just going to stand there?" he asked and sat up to face her. Amaris looked like she was going to run but she knew she was caught. "Um...well you see...," she stammered. "I know for the past two months you ahve been coming in here when you have a nightmare and leaving in the morning," he said.

"Oh," was all she said. Sesshoumaru moved over and pulled the blankets back and Amaris quickly crawled in next to him. "Same dream?" he asked when she was settled. Amaris nodded. Silence. It was so quiet that they could have heard the crickets outside even if they didn't have demon ears.

"Sesshoumaru what are we?" she asked, breaking the silence. Her question surprised him and confused him. "We are demons. Why?" She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked at him. "That's not what I ment. I ment what are we, as in you and I. Are we friends or...more?" she asked nervously.

Oh how he wanted to tell her they were more. But his damn good for nothing pride got the better of him. "We are very close friends," he told her instead. "Oh," she said and Sesshoumaru saw her eyes fill with dissapointment but it quickly vanished. "Do you promise to always be friends? Even if something happens to us during the war," she asked hopefully.

"I promise that we will always be friends. Though nothing will happen to us, so you don't have to worry," he reasured her. Amaris smiled and laid down but she quickly sat up again. "Sesshoumaru, give me a strand of your hair and a fang please," she said. "Why?" he asked, confused. "Because. It's a spell I remember from somewhere. It's a bonding spell used between friends," she told him as she pulled our her dagger that was wrapped to her calf.

Sesshoumaru did what she said and cut a strand of his hair and pulled out one of his fangs. Amaris did the same. "Ok hold out your right wrist for me." Sesshoumaru held out his right wrist and Amaris sliced a gash, deep enough to bleed but not do harm. Sesshoumaru watched curiously as she took her strand of hair and draggde it over the gash, covering the strand with his blood.

Then she shocked him by taking his wrist and licking the wound until it was closed, though it left a scar. "Why did you do that and why did it leave a scar?" "I licked it so it would heal better, no big deal, and it left a scar because I used a daggar that is specialy made for demons so the wound doesn't heal perfectly. The scar simblizes that our friendship can last through battles or something. Don't ask me why because I have no idea," she told him, shrugging.

"Now I need you to do the same thing on my left wrist." Sesshoumaru nodded and sliced a gash on her wrist and covered his strand of hair with her blood. Before she could take her arm away, Sesshoumaru lowered his head and started licking the wound. She tasted like sweet honey and Sesshoumaru had to pull away quickly.

When he looked up, he saw that Amaris was blushing a deep red. He could also smell that she was slightly aroused. "You didn't have to do that," she muttered. "I only did it so it would heal better, no big deal," he said, using her previous words. Amaris grabbed his strand of bloodied hair and began twisting the two strands around each other, still blushing.

When she was done, she handing the new thicker strand to Sesshoumaru and used her index claw to drill a small hole through both fangs then took the strand back. She strung the two fangs on then tied the ends together. Next she twisted the large loop so that it made two smaller loops in an eight shape.

Sesshoumaru watched as she did all this, surprised that she got no blood on her finger tips. She took his hand and put it through one loop and put her hand through the other, his fang on her loop and her fang on his loop. "Ok now we hold hands and I say the incantation," she said. His right hand wrapped around her left hand and Amaris closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru copied.

_"Friendship is born and friendship dies. Make our friendship last a life time. These braclets will stay solid as our friendship stays strong. The braclets stay on till death do us part. Unless our friendship dies and we tare them apart."_

There was a bright glow and then it was gone. Amaris and Sesshoumaru opened their eyes. Sesshoumaru saw that there was a red braclet with Amaris' fang as a charm around his wrist. The same was for her except her charm was his own fang. Amaris smiled at him but the smile was soon replaced with a yawn.

"We should get some sleep," Sesshoumaru said. "But I'm not tired," she said through another yawn. Sesshoumaru gave her a knowing look. "Ok fine maybe I'm a little tired." They both laid down. Amaris laid her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and drapped her arm over his chest, her hand resting over his heart.

_"Good night Sesshoumaru," _she mummbled. _"Good night Amaris,"_ he said, smiling at her. Then they were both asleep.

Sesshoumaru awoke to find Amaris in the same position but some how her right leg had drapped over his legs and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. 'Nice. Too bad we couldn't always wake up like this,' inner demon purred. And for once Sesshoumaru found himself agreeing with him.

Suddenly he heard the door open and InuYasha quietly walked in. When he saw the two he opened his mouth but- "Say anything and I will make your half-breed life shorter and very painful," Sesshoumaru warned. InuYasah quickly nodded his head. "Did she have another dream?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Ok," InuYasha whispered and left the room. Sesshoumaru didn't want to wake her up. Heck, he was happy to stay like that all day. Sesshoumaru gently shook her with his other hand and Amaris slowly woke up. "Time to get up," he whispered. Amaris blinked then realized where she was.

And who she laying next to. And who her leg was drapped over. And who's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Amaris gave a starled cry and fell out of the bed and onto the floor. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and couldn't help but laugh. Her hair was messed up and her face was deep red.

Amaris heard him laughing and glared at him. "You should learn how to wake a lady up. I'm going to my room to bathe and change. I'll meet you in the dinning room," she huffed and marched out of the room. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her retreating form and shook his head. 'Looks like someone's not a morning person.'

Amaris turned the page of her book that she was reading. She tried hard to concentrate but her thoughts kept returning to the morning. 'How dare he wake me up like that. Though I have to say, it was nice waking up that close to him,' she thought and blushed. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stormed into the room.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Before Amaris could say anything, a loud BOOM could be heard not too far from them. Sesshoumaru quickly handed her her sword and grabbed her arm. "Sesshoumaru what's going on!" she asked as they ran down the hall and another boom was heard. "We are under attack! Father has already sent Izayoi and InuYasha away! We were supposed to go with them but you we couldn't find you! I left and came searching for you," he told her.

BOOM!

"Sesshoumaru do you realize how stupid you were! You should have left without me!" "Yes I know but lets not talk about that right now!" he said and they continued running. They come to their bedrooms and Amaris suddenly stopped and ran into her room. "What the hell are you doing!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

BOOM!

"Getting my weapons and stuff! We cann get away faster on Nikita!" she told him. She gathered her guns and daggars then handed him a saddle bag. As soon as they had everything, they rushed out of the room and ran as fast as they could to the stables. They found Nikita rearing in is stall and whinnying loudly.

BOOM!

_"Easy Nikita, easy boy! Come on Sesshoumaru help me get his saddle on!"_ Amaris said. They quickly put the saddle and saddle bags on Nikita. Just as Amaris was about to get on, she turned to him. "Sesshoumaru incase we don't live through this-," Amaris started to say then kissed him fully on the lips.

The kiss was quick but sweet. Sesshoumaru started kissing her back but quickly pulled away when there was another loud boom. "There will be plenty of time for that after we get out of here," he said and helped her onto the saddle then pulled himself on behind her. Amaris grabbed the reins and then they were off.

They ran to the forest, which was the safest place. They continued to run but it was getting hard for Nikita with them on his back. Amaris stopped and they jumped off. Sesshoumaru and her tied their swords to their waste and Amaris slapped Nikita on the rear. _"Go Nikita go! We'll find you when it's safe!_" she ordered and he took off.

Sesshoumaru and Amaris started running the other way. It was about twenty minutes later that they stopped. "I don't hear anything. I think we're safe," Amaris said and sat down on the ground, resting her back against a tree. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her. "I think we've had enough fun to last us a long time," Sesshoumaru said.

"Listen Sesshoumaru about the kiss. I'm sorry I did that, it was totally uncalled for," Amaris began to apologize but Sesshoumaru placed a finger over her lips to quiet her. Then he took away his finger and replaced it with his own lips. This kiss was better than the first, especially since they weren't running for their lives.

Amaris wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair and Sesshoumaru placed one hand on her back and the other on her hip. Amaris gasped when he traced his tongue on her bottom lip but her gasp quickly turned to a moan when their tongues touched. The kiss soon turned into a battle for dominence which neither of them won.

They pulled away for some much need air and Amaris rested her forehead on his shoulder. "You apologize way to much," Sesshoumaru eventually said. Amaris laughed. They continued to sit there untill Amaris suddenly sat up. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something but Amaris signaled for him to be quiet.

Then they heard it. Yelling coming from about a mile away and getting closer. "Shit!" Sesshoumaru cursed. "They're after us!" And then they were off! "We have to find some place to hide!" Amaris yelled. "There is a cliff up ahead. We can use our claws and hang under it!" Sesshoumaru said and they continued to run to the cliff.

"I don't hear them any more. I think they're gone. I'll go up and then you can come up behind me," Amaris told him. "No I'll go up. I don't want you to get hurt," Sesshoumaru said. Amaris smiled at him but shook her head. "I'll be fine Sesshoumaru so you don't have to worry," she reasured him. Sesshoumaru's face didin't show any emotion but she could see the worry in his eyes.

He didn't say any more so Amaris gave him a quick kiss on the lips then started pulling herself up and over onto the cliff. Sesshoumaru watched hr untill she was fully on top. Amaris stood up and dusted the dirt off her. She looked around but saw, heard and smelled no danger. Sesshoumaru got ready to pull himself up and waited for her signal that it was safe.

"Ok Sesshoumaru all's clear. It's safe to-," he heard her start to say but suddenly her words ended. What he saw next he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. Sesshoumaru watched as Amaris' body started falling to the forest below. Her face was filled with shock but her eyes were unfocused and there was an arrow shot through her chest.

Right through her heart.

He watched as her body continued to fall untill it dissapeared, hidden by the trees. He could have gone after her. Could have just let go. But he knew it would have been worthless. She was already dead and if he had let go then he would have been killed too. The was only one this to do and his eyes bled red at the thought.

"Amaris! Amaris! AMARIS!" He continued to call but there was no answer. He had been searching the area he had seen her fall for an hour but with no luck. He called her name one more time but all he got was silence. After her body had dissapeared, Sesshoumaru had killed the demons then had gone searching for her.

'Stupid wolves. Never even stood a chance.'

It was starting to grow dark and he soon gave up trying to find her. He knew she was gone, that didn't mean he wanted to believe it though. The southern lord had killed InuTaisho and had taken over the house of the moon. Everything that he had was now gone forever. Sesshoumaru jumped onto a tree branch and watched the last of the sun vanish.

He was still young and had plenty of time to plan and train. And then, when the time was right, he would take his revenge. With that thought, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and dreamed of Amaris, because that was all he had left of her.

Hells-Angel19: You must think I'm really evil don't you?

Amaris: You...you...you killed me!

Hells-Angel19: shrugs I had to. It's all part of the plot.

Amaris: Part of the plot! You killed me!

Hells-Angel19: Um I think we've already gone over that.

Amaris: Gives evil death glare

Hells-Angel19: Um...I think that's all for now. I better go before she kills me. Bye!

Stupid questions:

1. Do any of the guys ever cut their hair? ex. InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, kouga, Naraku, etc.

2. Will Kaana ever show emotion? (she's kool but man she freaks me out)

3. Will Naraku ever do his own dirty deeds instead of using other people?

That's all for now!


End file.
